Country Strong
by Bade4Alwayz
Summary: Jade West is a city girl from L.A.When her parents take a buisness trip for 3 months they send her to her aunt's house, in Oklahoma. Jade is in for the trip of a life time, learning to be a country girl and maybe even falling in love. Bade/Jori, COMPLETE!
1. Just a typical Day

Country Strong

Jade's POV:

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Urg, stupid alarm clock. i reached my arm t it and threw it to the floor. It broke with a cracking sound. It looked like I'd have to use my phone. Speaking of my phone, it was ringing. Ah, it's Tori calling. Really does she always have to call so early? I really can't break this noisy electronic. And it is Tori we are talking about. We have been best friends ever since the day in kindergarden when i stood up for her.

(Flashback)

Tori was sitting down at a little table for luch, when a random kid came up to her. The kid took one of Tori's cookies." Hey, that's mine!" She cried out. This got my attention so i walked to the kid and stood right behind him. "So, what are you going to do about it?" The kid mocked Tori. I tapped the kid's shoulder and when he turned around I yelled," This!", and punched him in the face. The kid ran away, now the one crying. I turned to walk away when Tori said," Thank you so much!" I turned back around to see her smileing an 100 wat grin. " No problem." I replied, smileing a little as well. " Im Tori." She held her hand out to me, still smileing. " Jade." I said simply and took her hand.

( End Flashback)

And ever since that day, me and Tori have been best friends. Anyway, I answerd the phone, only to be shouted at. " Hey Jade, get up, Im coming to pick you up." Tori shouted. Why? Why so early? " Why are you shouting?" I asked trying not to shout back." Oh sorry, i thought that if you were still a little asleep i would shout to wake you up more." " Yeah? Well that will just get a punch in your face." I said as i slugged out of bed. " Anyway, are you up?" Tori asked."No Tori, Im just sleep talking and I am listening to you also!" I shouted sarcasticly. " Sorry, anyway be ready in about 30 minutes. See you soon." And will that she hung up. I went to my closet and picked out a black and gray tank with black lace at the bottom, ripped-and- bleached skinny jeans, and red combat boots. I brushed my brown hair and put blue extentions in it. I also cleaned my eyebrow and nose peircings.

Knock,Knock,Knock

Ah Tori was here, and just in time. I grapped my Gears Of Wars bag and headed down the stairs. I flung the door open to see the ever-so- happy Tori. " Morning Jade!" She smiled. Ugg,to much happyness." Hey" I replied."So you ready to go?" She asked. What a dumb question. I brought out my sarcasim agian." No,not at all. I mean i just have all my shcool stuff here and we are by my door for nothing." She just rolled her eyes as we walked out to her call. The car ride was pretty quiet, except for when i comented on how she drives like an old lady. To wich she replied as, " Well Im sorry I don't purposly try to go over the speed limit and crash into everything i see, like you." I smiled and simply said, " I don't believe in speed limits" When we got to our school, Hollywood Arts, we were greeted with the crazy teachers that never were shoes, the students that dance around all day, our Freak Squad... or as Tori calls them, our friends, and Tori's talentless loser sister, Trina. Yup, just another typical day.


	2. We gotta talk

Jade's Pov:

After school Tori and i went with the rest of our Freak Squad to skybucks. Our Freak Squad consists of, Cat Valentine,

my bipolar,long-term Harris who, to tell you the truth, is one of my best friends who rocks with music. Tori

Vega, as you already know, is my best friend. Robbie Shapiro and his stuppid puppet, Rex. And me, the gothic, out cast of the school. So we all fit in this little gang we've made. Anyway, we all just hung out and talked about our plans for the weekend." I am gonna hang with some North Ridge girls." Rex, who is really Robbie, started off. " My parents and i have to take my brother to a special hospital." Cat said. " I have to stay with my grandma. She's convinced that there are robbers in her fridge." Andre sighed." Well, im sorry for all of you guys, but Jade and i are doing something awsome!" Tori smiled. Andre suddenly got interested in what Tori was saying. He obvioulsly is in love with her. And trust me she loves him just as much. She's told me billions of times. I can't see why they just go out already. " Jade and i are going to My Chemical Romance concert, tomarrow after school!" " Wow, you two are so lucky. I wish i could go." Andre pouted." Wait is tomarrow Friday?" Robbie asked. I was about to reply sarcasticly when Cat replied instead. " Yep,it sure is! Why?" She asked." Ugg, who cares why?" I sighed, getting really board.

And after our little cafe break, Tori drove me home." I can' t wait till tomarrow! This concert is going to be awsome!" Tori smiled while turning the radio on. _Animal _ by _Neon Trees _was playing." I love this song. Turn it up Tor!" I demanded. She gladly turned it up and we both started singing. I was acually really exited for tomarrow. The concert was going to be awsome and afterword, i would stay at Tori's , this was going to be and awsome weekend. We got to my house and i got out of the car." Bye Tor, see you tomarrow." She smiled agian and nodded. " Can't wait!" She sang-said. I smiled a little and headed to my house. As soon as i got inside of my house and turned around, my parents were standing in front of me. " Jadelyn," My father's cold voice started." We need to talk."

Ooowwww, a cliff-hanger! Anyway, sorry that this, and the last chapter was short. 

The chapters will get longer. But i do hope that you'll like it! It's ok if you don't. Tell me if

you don't like it and mabey give some advice, since this is my first fanfic. Please Reveiw!

~ BadeObssesser :]


	3. To where?

Jade's Pov:

"So, what must we talk about?" I asked walking past my parents and sitting on our black, silk sofa. " Well, since your mother and i are going to buisness trip for 3 months,we decided that you are going to your aunt's house." I looked at him with confusion." Ok, were is this mysterious aunt ,that I've never heard about?" " Well, she lives in...Oklahoma." My mother nearvously she said WHAT? " Where?" I shreiked. I can't possibly go to _Oklahoma_, and for _3 months_? Oh no. This can NOT happen." Jadelyn, there is no need to freak out." My father tried to convice me. The thing is, he failed, miserably." I can't go to _Oklahoma_!" I screamed, standing up from the sofa." I have school and plays and friends!" _Friends. _What are my friends gonna think about me going to Oklahoma for 3 months? " We have already called your school and told them that you will be out for 3 months." My father sturnly said." What day?" I asked. "Hm?" My mother asked, confusion flooding her face." What day am I going?" I asked, through clenched teeth. " Tomarrow after school." My father answerd for her." WHAT!" I blew up in his face." Me and Tori are suppose to go to the Chemical Romance concert tomarrow!" " Well then, you will just have to tell her you can't go. Now go pack. We already have a plane ticket and everything for you. Your aunt, Rose, is going to pick you up at the plane after you arive in Oklahoma. She already knows who you are and what you look like, so there will be no problem. So like i said, go pack and get ready. We will leave at 6 p.m." And with that he and my mother went to their room.

I trugged up the stairs to go i got to my room I slammed my door as hard as i possibly could. How could they? I huffed and sat on my bead. decided to take a shower and just, think. I turned the cold water on and tought. Oklahoma,really. Why not anywhere else but the country. As i rinced the conditioner out of my hair, i thought of my friends. Cat would probley be sad that i would be gone for so long. Andre would probley wish me good luck because, hello, Im a city girl being forced into the country,for 3 months. Robbie(and Rex) will probley be relieved that i won't be tortoring them for a while. And Tori. I know Tori won't take it well. We are at each other's heels most of the time. And she will definently be upset that i won't be able to go to the concert. I stepped out of the shower and put on my pajamas. i brushed my hair and took my cleaned my peircings.i yawned and decided to sleep. I crawled into my bed and shut my eyes. I tried not to think of the talk i just had. But, that was all that it seemed i could think about. I mean, I can't believe my parents are shipping me to _Oklahoma,_of all places,away from my friends, and to some family I don't even know! Oh and one more thing...FOR 3 MONTHS! I can't believe they are doing this to me. 3 months, in the disgusting country side. What could go wrong?


	4. Telling the Gang

Jade's Pov:

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, right in my ear! I groaned and looked at the caller I.D. It was Tori. Big surprise.( That was sarcastic, by the way) I answered the phone," Hey Tor, what up?" I asked, still half asleep. " Um, what's up is school. Are you even ready?" Suddenly my eyes grew wide and i looked at the time. _6: 30, _it . I only had 30 minutes to get ready." Ummm." Was all that managed to come out of my mouth." Jade you weren't up, were you?" I could here the smirk in her voice. " No mother, I wasn't." I snapped, but still huried out of bed. " Well, I'll be there in like, 15 minutes so hurry." And before I had time to tell her that she's not my mother and that she couldn't tell me what to do, she hung up. I went to my closet and decided on a dark gray long-sleave nightmear befor christmas shirt, black skinny jeans, and black high-tops. I put red extentions in my hair and quickly applied heavy make-up. I made sure my peircings were clean, grabbed my bag, and headed downstairs. There was a honk from outside, telling me that Tori was here. I ran outside to her car and sat in the passenger side of her yellow mustang convertable." Good morning, sleeping beauty." She smiled and pulled out of my drive way.

We were half way to school when i told her. " Um Tori." I said/asked. " Yeah" She smiled. I knew that she wouldn't take this well." I um, can't go totheMyChemicalRomanceconcert." I slurred out, nervously chewing my nail. Tori chuckled in disbeilief. " What?" I took a deep car came to a stop. " Um," I started, cathering my things." I'll just tell you at luch, with the rest of our Freak Sqaud." " Friends." Tori corrected me." Whatever." I replied and headed to the school. I walked to my scissor covered locker and threw my stuff in. Time to go to classes.

...At Lunch...

Tori and I went to our table after we bought coffe from The Grub Truck. We sat down to see Andre already at the table." Sup Snow White and Miss. Latina, Snow White's sidekick." He smiled. Although me and Andre are best friends, sometimes you really annoys me with the nicknames. " Hey Andre." Tori smiled, as we sat down. Then a few seconds later Cat bounded up with Robbie and Rex, right behind her like a lost puppy. " Hey, hey, hheeyy!" Cat smiled as wide as the sun and sat down, along with Robbie and Rex." Sup,lil Red?" Oh Andre and his stupid nicknames." What's that suppose to mean!" Cat' s usall question to,everything. Andre threw his hands up in surrender. " Nothing, nothing." I rolled my eyes at this freak show in front of me."So..." Robbie said breaking the non-akward tapped my arm. " What were you going to tell me earlier, Jade?" She asked. I swalloed hard an i guess it was obvious that is wasn't going to be good,since now the whole gang was staring at me. I breathin in." Well, I can't go to the, My Chemical Romance concert." Tori's face filled with sadness and dissapointment, quickly. " Why not?" She i remembered the talk with my parents last night." Because, my stupid parents are going on a buisness trip for 3 months and they are sending me to my aunt's house for that long." Tori didn't look that sad anymore, she looked _worse. _" Well, were is your aunt's house?" Cat questioned.I gulped. This was the thing none of them, well mabey exept for Robbie, would like. " In Oklahoma." I stated. Tori's eyes popped out. " What!" She shreiked." _Oklahoma_?" i just nodded and looked at my freak's faces. Cat pouted and you could see she was about to explode with tears. Andre looked upset and shook his head in disapprovel. Robbie, of course, had a smile and a relieved look. Tori. Tori was already crying and her make-up was everywhere. " That is soooooo not fair!" Cat shouted and squeazed me to death." I know, but my parents don't want me to stay here for 3 months by myself." " But, Oklahoma isn't even for city girls like us." Tori said as tears stained her face. " That's what i said,but they were having no excuses." " Well," Andre started in on this new topic. " When do you leave?" My freaks all looked at me as if they all had the same question running through there head. I sighed and looked down. " Tonight,at 6."

Poor,poor Jade. Being forced to leave her home

and friends. The next chapter will be about her trip to Oklahoma. Hope you liked this

chapter! Please,please review!

~ BadeObssesser


	5. The gang's thoughts

Aurthors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in these passed few days. Very busy. Anyway here is the next chapter,hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

Tori, me, and the rest of our Freak Squad went to the L.A. airport after school." Bye Jade, we'll miss you." Andre sincerly said. Normally I would tell him not to be so girly, but it was true that i'd miss _most_ of them.( Not Robbie and Rex) " I won't miss that whacky witch." Rex said. Robbie slapped his hand over Rex's mouth and said," That's not true." " Yeah,yeah." Was all i said." Bye bye Jade! I'll miss you sooooooo much!" Cat whaled crying." It's ok Cat, i won't be gone 3 months I'll be back home and just like myself." She hugged me and since I won't see any of them for 3 months, I hugged back. The last one to say goodbye was Tori." Bye Jadey. I'll miss you the most." She sadley smiled, tears filling her eyes. Tears filled my eyes to as I realised I wasn't going to see my best friend for 3 months." I'll miss you too!" I said and hugged her. We cried in each others presence. Sure this was uber cliche, but hello this is my best friend that I've had since I was in kindergarden! " I'll call you everyday Jade, i promise. And tell me _everything_." she smiled sadly again, wiping tears off her face." Ok." Is all I said. " Now boarding plane, 180." A loud speaker spoke. " Well, that's my plane." I said. We all( even Robbie) went in for a group hug." We'll miss you, Jade." Andre said again." I'll miss you guys too. I'll see you all when i get back. Bye." I waved to them as I was boarded on plane 180.

**Tori's Pov:**

We all watched from a large window as Jade's plane took off into the sky. " Im gonna miss here so much!" Cat skrieched. " Me too!" I shouted. " Well, I'm releived me and Robb don't have to be tourted for 3 months by the whacky witch." Rex said. Me, Cat and even Andre glared at Jade. I knew why Andre didn't take Robbie and Rex's side. I know that he is in love with Jade. He told me before. That broke my heart though, since Im in love with Andre. But he said he's been in love with Jade since he first met us in 6th grade. The we met Cat and Robbie in the 8th grade. We all formed a group of friends or as Jade calls it, our Freak Squad. But ever since Andre met Jade, he's loved her. Im just relieved that she doesn't feel the same way. Or does she?"

**Robbie's Pov:**

All i can say is that Im happy Jade won't be able to tourter me and Rex for 3 months!

**Cat's Pov:**

Im really sad that Jade had to go. Me and Jade had been best friends since the 8th grade. I know that isn't nearly as long as Jade and Tori, or even Jade and we are still best friends and I'll miss her lots! I wonder if Jade will meet a unicorn in Oklahoma. OOOwww and mabey she'll meet her prince and live happily ever after...

**Andre's Pov:**

I am uber sad/upset that Jade left for 3 months. I mean, I've never told anyone but Tori that, I love Jade West. I mean, look at her .Her eyes are a grey blue color and her face looks like a porcline doll's. She's totally hot! The way she snapped at people, the way that everyone, including me, is scared of her, the way she sings,the way that when she gets mad, everyone takes cover for the masive explosoin that happens, the way the she is so mysterious. Everything about her, I love. But now that she's gone for a while, I'm probley going to go into slight depression. I mean, every since the first day I saw her in 6th grade, I knew I was in love.

**_(Flashback)_**

It was the first day of 6th grade and Andre just transferred school. He entered the class room and went over to a girl with tan skin and brunette hair. " Hey,Im Andre Harris." The girl smiled at him and said." Im Tori Vega,my bestfriend should be here soon. And as if right on cue, a girl with snow white skin, sky blue eyes, and brunette hair entered the room and went straight to Tori." Hey, Tor, whose this." The girl asked. Andre was sure this was the most beautiful girl ever!" Oh, this is Andre Harris, he's new. Andre, this is my best friend, Jade West." Andre smiled." Hi, Jade." She snapped," Don't say my name so causally, you barley even know me!" Andre knew at that moment that he was in love.

**_( EndFlashback)_**

Yes, I admit, Im in love with Jade West.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong> A few hours paced and I was _still_ in this stupid plane. The flight indentent said,"We will be landing in Oklahoma in 5 minutes." Finally! Five minutes paced and as I walked off the plane my mouth dropped.

The first thing you smelled was cow minuewer. And all you saw was fields and country sides. This was nothing like the city. I could scream right now. This is horrid! I sat in the airport entill someone came up to me. " Jade West?" The person asked." Yes." I repliead akwardly." Hi, Im your aunt, Rose!" Oh my god, this can NOT be my aunt. She was white and had blonde hair. She had an 1000 wat smile on her uggg, the happyness. It was ten times worse than Tori." Um, hello." Is all i said." Well come on, lets get you home and you can meet a few others!" She smiled. Ugg, great I've only spent not even a minute with this lady and I already hate her. She dragged me to her truck and i swear I could pass out right looked like a juncker truck. It was red, but you could barley see it with all that rust on it. We got in the truck and she started it up. It sounded as if it was going to eat me. I have I feeling I'm not going to like it here.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for this chapter.I hoped you liked it.<p>

I will try to update soon. Thank you to all who review. Speaking of review,

please do! I love you all. Your's truely, okay that was a lie cuz im not your's.

Anway much luv!

~ BadeObssesser :}


	6. Meeting the Family

Aurthor's Note: Thanks for all the nice reviews! This chapter will be mostly about Jade meeting new people and what she thinks of Oklahoma so you like it! Lot's of love,

* * *

><p>~ BadeObssesser<p>

Jade's Pov:

When we got to Rose's house, there were a few people standing outside. Rose stopped the car and jumped out. I pushed the truck door open and climbed out. I slamed the door shut as Rose got my lugage out of the back of her truck. There wasn't enough room for all my lugage in the truck." Everybody, this is Jade West, my neace. Jade this is your family." She said and then headed up the steps to her house. The house was white with red shutters on every window. The outside of the house looked run down and old." I'm gonna put all your stuff in the room you'll be staying in. Go and get to know your family!" She said as she went inside. Then, this guy, probley in his late 30s or early 40s came up to me." Hey Jade, I'm Kevin, your 3rd cousin, and over there-" He pointed to a lady with jet black hair and pale skin." - is my wife, Brandie. I smiled a little as I looked back at Kevin." I really hope you like it here Jade. Now i gotta run and go to work. I'll be back in the morning." And with that, he went to his car and drove off. Then a girl, about my age came up to me and smiled." Hey, I'm Iiz, your cousin. I just wanted to say hi and that i am veary exited to have you here." I smirked and replied," Well, to bad i hate it here and as soon as thease 3 months are over, I'm out of here." Her smile dropped and hurt filled her face. Ha! Take that Liz, and everyone else in this place. Of course I didn't want to be here, what do you expect from a city girl that hates the country, to be thrown into the country." Well, mabey someday you well like it here." She said hopefully. Oh, she is so niave." And mabey I won't." I replied and stalker off." But Jade, you barley know this place." She called from behind me. I turned to here, now walking backwards." Exactly." Is all I said and as I turned back around I ran into something.

I fell to the ground with a thud." I am so sorry." I heard a boy's voice say." Yeah, next time whatch were your going." I said and looked up. I saw a tan boy with black, kind of long, hair. His eyes were a coffe brown color. He had a gray wife beater shirt on but you could tell he had a six-pack. He had dirty, blue jeans. To say the least, he looked hot! He held his hand out to me and I normally would have said," Im not an old lady, I can get up myself." But instead I just grabbed his hand and he helped me up. He smiled at me and said," Hi, I'm Beck. You must be Jade. I'm not a part of your family, I just work for them. But they talked about how you were coming and how exited they were t have you come." He still smiled and I just had to scowl." Well, I am not to _happy-pappy_ to be here. I definently don't like this place." I said and worlded around and went to the house.

When I got to the house, Rose showed me to my _room_. it was a dark blue color with a window. I could like this. I unpacked and layed down on the bed. I will definently have an, interesting, time here.

* * *

><p>Beck' s Pov:<p>

( Before Jade ran into him)

I was working in the stable when Rose came up to me and said, can you get Liz to come here. I need help with setting up the table for dinner. You are welcome to stay for dinner." I smiled," Sure, I'll stay." And I went to go get Liz. I heard Liz's voice so I walked that way only to hear her shouting." But Jade, you barley know this place." Hmmm. They have been talking about one of their family members coming. I saw this Jade girl's back and heard her say," Exactly" and then, boom! It happened. She ran right into me and fell with a soft thud. Oh, I felt so bad." I so sorry." I said and she looked up. Wow! She had sky blue eyes, her nose and left eyebrow was peirced, she had brunette hair with red streaks in it. To lay the least, she was the most beautiful girl I have _ever_ seen. I held out my hand and she hesitently took it. " Hi, Im Beck." I smiled. Man, she was HOT! " You must be Jade. I'm not a part of your family, I just work for them. But they talked about how you were coming and how exited they were to have you come." She scowled and said," Well, Im not to _happy-pappy_ to be here. I definently don't like this place." Then she worled around and stomped to the house. Man, she was snappy. On edge with the dark tand top, ripped jeans, piercings, and combat boots. She was amazing. I've never seen anyone quite as beautiful as her. Do you believe in love at first site, too?

* * *

><p>Yay, Jade and Beck finally met . Sorry I haven't updated<p>

in a while. Friday there was a storm and the internet was down.

But now it's back up so, please reveiw!

~ BadeObssesser


	7. Maybe, just maybe

Jade's Pov:

The next day I woke up to someone yelling, RIGHT IN MY EAR! " Jade, wake up." It was Rose. I just grumbled and turned around." Come on Jade. We all are going to eat and then you have to do your chores." My head shot up then." My what?" I asked/shouted in disbelief. I am in no way going to do chores. I never had to before, so I barley know what to do." I said chores. You have to do chores." She reapeated." Um, in no way am i doing chores." I started. If she wanted me here, she better know what I'm capable of." Um, I think you are, missy. Just because your an ' Oh so perfect city girl, that has never done chores before' doesn't mean that you can just lay around here all day.I narrowed my eyes at her." I think it does. What time even is it?" I asked, since the sun wasn't even up yet! " 5:30 am, now get ready. Beck is here,and after everyone is done, he will show you what chores you have to do." She then sped out of the room, probley because she knew I was about to explode. I slamed my face into the pillow, to cover up my screaming.

* * *

><p>After the little fit that i threw i got up and got dressed. I put on black skinny jeans, red and violet stripped tank, and black high tops. I put voilet extentions in my hair and put on a heavy amount of make up. I cleaned my peircings, and headed down stairs." There's the breakfast was about to get cold." Rose smiled as I made an entresce. Rose, Kevin and his wife Brandie, Liz, and Beck, were already seated at the table. And the only other seat was in between the skank i had for a cousin, Liz, and the bull doser that plowed me down yesterday, Beck. I growled and sat down. Rose seaved all of us of breakfast as she sat in her seat next to Brandie, who was next to Kevin." So?" Kevin started asking me. " How do you like it here so far?" I raised my peirced eyebrow and smirked," Well let's see. Yesterday I came to this disgusting, country side, met a bunch of family that I don't even want to be around, got in an argument with this skank over here-" I pointed to Liz " And had the human bull doser run over me." I pointed to Beck and I swore he blushed." So, so far, I don't really like it here." I smiled a Jade-like smile, as the Freak Squad called it. Everyone just started at me like I was the rudest thing alive. I probley was but hey, Kevin is the one that asked me." Oh." Is all Kevin managed to say. An akward silence broke out until Beck-the bull doser, broke it." Well, this breakfast has been good. Thank you,Rose, for making it. But I think I'll take Jade to go show here her chores." He smiled,potilenly." You should probley do that." Rose said in disappointment. Beck then took my wrist and dragged me out of the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Beck's Pov:<p>

I can't belieave Jade just said that. I mean, yeah she didn't seem all nice the first time I talked to her, but that, was just plain rude." You know,Jade, that was really rude." I said as she fallowed me to the barn." You know, bull doser, i really don't care." She mocked. I just shook my head and opened the barn door. As we walked in, I could see Jade almost gag. I smirked because, she obviously has never smelled this before. But want do you expect from little, prissy, city girls." OMG, what is this horrid smell?" She plugged her nose, and I started laughing." What's so funny?" She snapped, unplugging her nose." You." I smiled, truethfully. She put her hands on her hips and swear that she just stole my breath away, right then and there. I could feel my smile growing bigger, if that was possible." Jeez, stop smiling like a creepy rapist." She snapped, but a small smile started at the corners of her mouth. " Why?" I asked, enjoying this little game." Because,it's creepy!" She shouted! The one of the cows mooed and she practically jumped out of her skin." What is that!" She pointed to a cow. I chuckled, " This, is Bessy, one own cows." Her eyes widened." _Is _that a cow, or a mutante cow beast?" I full out laughed at that and soon she was laughing as well." Come on, you don't have to worry about her. Your job is to collect all the chicken eggs, over here." I said as I showed her to were all the nests were." This should be easy, were are the eggs?" She asked. Oh boy, this was going to be fun to watch. " Well, there under the hens, in the nests." I tried my best not to start cracking up again. But, her mouth dropped to the floor and it was getting really hard not to laugh." U-under th- the chickens?" She asked in disbeleif.I just nodded my head as she gulped. " Okay here goes nothing she said as she slowly put her hand out to the chickens.

Jade's Pov:

This is sooo gross! I have to collect chickens eggs, right from under the chicken. I heisitently put my hand out toward the chicken and right as I was about to stip my hand under the chicken, I jumped from it's nest,clucking feirously and running toward me. I screamed and ran to Beck, who had erruped with laughted. I could tell he had been holding it in for a while now." Beck, this isn't funny! That chicken is trying to kill me!" I yelped and crawled ontop of a big clump of yellow grass. The chicken started going back to it's nest. I sighed with relief when I felt something nipping at my neck. It was that gross cow mutant, Bessy. I screamed again and fell backward onto the barn floor." This place is so gross!" I yelled and stood up. I dusted myself off and turned around. Beck was still laughing and when i glared at him, he went silent.I smirked and he just placed a goofy smile on his face. " Come on, I'll help you with the eggs." He said and for some reason, i listened to him.

* * *

><p>Soon we had all the eggs out and we were carring them back to the house." Well, that was, ok." I half smiled. " You know, this place isn't as bad as you think." He smiled, and for some reason, I took what he said to heart, and decided that mabey, just <em>mabey<em>, I would like it here.

* * *

><p>Well, that chapter had a Bade in it. Hope<p>

you liked it! Please reveiw!

~ BadeObssesser :)


	8. Milking the what?

Aurthor's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in like 4 days... anyway, I finally have! So, Please Enjoy!

**Jade's Pov:**

That night Tori called and I told her about the horibble climate and disgusting bugs and the family. I told her that i didn't like most of the family that I've met and I can't wait to get home. I told her about Beck and that whole chicken egg incident, and well i kind of told her that i kind of...like...Beck. I mean, although he grew up in this hell hole, he was sweet and caring, and was funny. He kind of made all the bads situations good. Like the whole egg one. I sat by the window in the room, i refuse to call anything here, _mine_, and i thought. I thought about how the further thease months come, the more I'll miss my friends and my home town. I thought about how horrid it' s going to be living here. I wish that when I wake up in the morning that I'll be back home and that everything will be just fine...but I know that's never gonna happen.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a horrid noise coming from outside. What the hell was that? The sound rang in my ear and I crawled out of bed. I walked over to my window and for the first time, acually got a sight of what was outside. There was a big red barn, a fence with white balls of moving fur in them, lots of creatures in other gates. I was really worried. I can't name one creature in those fences. What if they are unknow to anyone but thease hillbilly freaks? What then, those <em>things<em> could be let out to kill me! I ran down the stairs and no one was inside. Figures, they' d all be outside at the crack of dawn. I ran outside, despite the fact that all i had on were black long pajama pants, a black tank, and black and grey stripped socks. " Mornin Jade." Rose said in a southern accent. Oh god, can anything be more worse? " Hey." Is all I said as I walked over to her." Were is everyone else?" I asked. Sure I didn't like them, but I was still curious. "Liz went to the store with Bradie and Kevin and Beck are out hunting." "Hunting." I reapeated. I'd never seen anyone hunt before." Yup, and Im just out here, enjoying the weather." I did have to put it to you, the weather was pretty nice. The clouds in the baby blue sky, the sun shining down on us. I just nodded my head and felt the wormth of the sun. Mabey I could learn to love it here. Or at least, like it.

Two hours later, Kevin and Beck returned and they had a big, huge, brown thing with horns on it's head, in the back of the truck." Hi Jade." Beck smiled at me. " Hey, what is in the truck?" I asked as he grabbed the thing by it's horns and drug it out. " You don't know what this is?" He asked, almost in a mocking tone. I just shook my head. He raised his eyebrows." This, is a deer." He said it slowly, as if i were a five year old." And it' s our dinner." I widened my eyes. " Our what?" I shouted. He just nodded his head, that same goofy grin on his face. " Oh, I am not eating that." He smirked and said." It's eaither this or-" He pointed to one of those white moving balls of fur in the fence,"- a sheep." So that's what it's called. I just narrowed my eyes and went into the house, only to be followed by Beck. I stomped up the stairs and into the room. Of course, he followed. Can't he just leave me alone? Can't he see that I really don't like anyone here, and that he should just back off." Would you quit following me!" I bursted." Why, am I annoying you?" He asked all innocent." Very!" " Than I shall continue." I was ready to snap his neck. I wouldn't even be surprised if I had steam coming from my nose. He just smiled. " You know, Rose said you have to milk Bessy today." " I have to what who?" I asked in disbeleif. " The big mutant cow." He mocked me. " I am NOT touching that thing." I said for sure. In no way am i milking that beast. He just shook his head while chuckling." What's sooo funny _now_?" He looked at me, still having that cute smile. Wait, did I just call his smile _cute_? " You. You know, like i said yesterday, this place isn't all that bad. You just have to let the best of it come to you and smile. The country is a beautiful place. All you have to do is open your eyes to it." He said softly. A few moments of silence passed. Hmmmm mabey he was right, I should just open my eyes to the country." Come, I'll show you how to milk that cow." He left the room while I got dressed and the he grabbed my hand and we went back to the barn.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov:<strong>

We were walking to the barn hand in hand, and i couldn't help notice Jade had a purple rebellion star on her right forearm. Rebellion huh, no wonder why she's so feisty. But I like it. I just think that she would love the country if see just opened up her eyes to see the beauty of it all.

Once we were in the barn, I tied Bessy up to the post and sat on a stool right next to Bessy." Ok Jade, first you have to put this bucket under Bessy." I started off and placed the grey bucket under the cow." Then you just give the utters a little squeaze and...presto!" I shouted as milk spilled into the bucket. Then I let Jade try. She was great at it. Like a natural. Man, Jade is so beautiful. Her eyes look like this morning's sky. She was just amazing. And im thrilled I get to teach her all about the country." Ok, you did great." I smiled as the bucket was filled. " Thanks." She acually smiled. Oh wow! Her smile is amazing too! I carried the bucket back to the house and talked with Jade. She told me about all of her friends back in her home town and her school Hollywood Arts. And it all was just...wow! So, Jade goes to a talent school. She told me she can act, sing, and dance. Those were her talents. See, she was amazing. She told me about her best friend Tori, and how they became friends. And how she calls this group of friends, the Freak Squad. I really thought Jade was funny and getting to know her was fun. I really am happy I'll be the one to show her around here and everything. I can't wait to show her the lake!

* * *

><p>Well now we know that<p>

Beck found a little bit about Jade.

And Jade might acuall like it there.

Anyway,please update, remember,

those make me happy. Much love to all!

~ BadeObssesser :]


	9. The surprise

Aurthor's Note: HHHHHhhEeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy peoples! Are you happy im updating? I know i am ! I feelll soooooooooooo happy today! Moving On, please enjoy chapter 9, or don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

Well, it's been a mounth since I came to Oklahoma and, although I won't admit it, I am starting to like it here. I mean, Beck was right. Ever since I opened my eyes to the country, I saw that it was really beautiful. I learned what all of the animals on the farm were called. There were sheep, horses, cows, pigs, the family dog named Abby, chickens, crows, and ducks. I even learned names of animals that live in the forest, like deer, moose, bobcats, snow rabbits, chipmuncks, and more! I have to say, the country is an interesting place. And I never thought that I would acually like it. Yes, me, Jade West, acually likes the country. There is just one problem with that. I don't know how Tori is gonna act when I tell here that I acually like it here. She might get upset, she's never liked the country either, and, she says that we are supose to be just alike, since we _are_ best friends. But, I promised her that I would tell her everything I even thought. So, i had to tell her, I just hope her reaction isn't that bad.

**Beck's Pov: **

It' s been a mouth. A mounth since Jade came here and, I think she likes it here. I am really happy that she has came. She has tought me a few things as well. Like, I always thought that a city person, especially a teenage girl from the city, should never come to the country. But Jade has proved me wrong, without even noticing. I thought that city folk were just stuck up snobbs. Jade was at first, but now I know all someone needs is to just open up. And Jade has learned so much things that I bet that when she goes back to the city that her friends won't even know her anymore. I know that here, in the country, that that snobby Jade is comlpletely forgotton about and that the _true_ Jade has finally exepted the country, and the people in it. I know Jade has opened up to lots of people here, including me. Me and Jade spend so much time together, it's like we've know each other since the day we were born. And I love every second with her. We always do chores together, and today, im gonna show her the lake. In fact I think I'll go to show her know!

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

There was someone at my door. Yep, you heard right. I finally exepted that this room is mine. And it feels really good to say that . " Come in." I told whoever it was. I was already dressed because I had to go do chores. I turned around to see Beck standing right in front of me. " Hey Beck, what' s up?" I smiled. I figured that since nobody here nows my bad-girl rep at school, that i could smile a little more." Hi! I was wondering if I could take you to a surprise after we are done with chores." Hmmm I wonder were this 'surprise' is. " That would be great!" I said, I was really corious about what this 'surprise' is." Ok, let's go, then..Ms. West" He said in a british accent and held out his arm. I lincked arms with him and commented," You should work on that accent of yours." But I was smiling all the way and his smile grew bigger.

We went to the chicken coop to feed them." So, what is this ' surprise' place?" I asked as I tossed some food in and we went to clean the horses." Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He asked. I just pouted and he laughed. I groomed a chestnut horse named Tike, and Beck groomed a red-brown horse named, Ramona. Then we feed the sheep, pigs, and ducks. We collected the chicken eggs and went back to the house to drop them off. Beck was telling me how once Liz slipped in the pigs mud and fell flat on her but. I laughed as we entered the house and we stopped when we saw Rose in the kitchen." Hey, you two seem to be getting along pretty well." She commented and me and Beck just glanced at each other. " Yup, is that a problem?" I asked. " Oh, no, not at all. You two seem to be... well...never mind. Now, if you excuse me, I must go pick up Liz from her friend's house." Then she left." Okkkk, that was just wierd." I said as I walked over to the fridge and placed the eggs in an empty egg cart." I know, right. Anyway, you ready?" Beck asked. " Ready for what?" "For the surprise." He said in a 'duh' tone." Oh sure. Let's go I said and he led the way out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov:<strong>

We ventured out a little into the woods. I helped her up the slick rock's grabbing her hand and watching out for anything on the ground, since neither of us had shoes on. I bet Jade never would have guessed that one day she would be climbing up rocks, with no shoes on, in the country, with someone who has feelings for her. She just doesn't know. We walked hand in hand until I stopped her." We are here." I said as I uncovered her eyes, since I've been covering them up the whole way here. She gasped," This is beautiful, I love it!" It was the lake and it had trees all around it and vines, and the lake water was a crystal clear blue color. " Im glad you like it." I said, as I took my shirt off." What are you doing?" She questioned." Going swimming, you?" I offered as I cannon-balled in. I came back up and saw Jade smiling, shaking her head. " Aw come on, the waters perfect! Here-" I climbed out of the water and brought her over to a vine." Do this." I shouted, grabbed the vine, backed up, ran handing onto the vine and swung in the air. I let go of the vine a splashed itno the water. I came back up and she was laughing. " I am definentily not doing that." " Oh come on, please, please, please, for me." I pleaded. She rolled her eyes and sighed. " Fine." I smiled widley at her and she just stuck her tongue out.

**Jade's Pov:**

I copied what Beck did and as I let go of the vine, I felt as if I were flying, and then I crashed into the water, clothes and everything. The water was warm and felt relieving. I came up and Beck was _still_ smiling at me." How'd you like it?" He asked. He knew that I loved it. " I didn't." I replied." I _loved_ it." He just smiled even wider, if that's possible." It was really amazing." I was smiling too now. " Your amazing." He told me and I got butterflys in my stomache. Then...silence. I finally swam over to him, in what seemed like hours, and kissed him. He responded quickly, kissing back. Man! I really liked this boy, and by the way he was kissing me, I could tell he like me too! It was amazing! It felt like sparks were flying and the world was at piece. His tongue soon entered my mouth, and I just allowed it! Then our tongues mixed together and collided. We both, slowly pulled back. We both had 10000 wat smiles on our faces. Beck broke the silence. " Wow!" Was all he managed to say. I nodded in agreement. I then smirked and said," I think Im going to **_love_** it here!"

* * *

><p>AWWW, BADEMANCE ALERT!<p>

I hope you guess liked ready that chapter. I know I

I liked writing it. And I fianally through some Bademance in

there, so...please review! Love you all!

~ BadeObssesser :]


	10. My Dark Angel

**Aurhtor's note: I am soooo sorry for not updating for so long. It's just that Ive been really busy with other stories. Like my new one called, Anything For You. It's a Elavan story. You should check it out too! Anyway, here is an update, fianally!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov:<strong>

It had been a week since we had went to the lake and kissed. Jade and I declared to the whole family, and by the whole family I mean Rose, Liz, Kevin, and Brandie, that we are dating now. We told them all about the lake, and how I made Jade jump in, and how we kissed. And I can say, Jade is one awsome girlfriend.

" Jade!" I called for her. I have been searching for her all mornining. I couldn't find her anywhere. Not in the house, chicken coop, sheep's fence, horses's fence, nowhere. I went to the barn and looked around. Right when I was about to shout Jade's name again, I heard singing. It was coming from a little hide away place in the barn. It was high up in the barn. Like, you had to take a latter to get up there. It was a place I showed Jade before we even started dating.

I silently climed up the latter and saw Jade's back. I heard her singing. It was amazing. It was like if angels were coming down from heavan to shine peace on the world.

" Wild horses I want to be like you. Throwing causion to the wind and run free too." She sang. Man, her voice was the best voice I had ever heard.

" I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses, whoa ah oh ohhhhh. I wanna run with the wild horses." She finished. WOW! That was just amazing. I clapped and she wipped her head. around, and glared at me.

" Beck, how long were you here?" She asked, in a shy manner. I smiled at her shyness, it was cute.

" Only a few minutes. I was looking for you when I heard an angel singing." Her cheecks flushed red and she put her head down.

"Hey." I said as I lifted her chin," That was amazing." She smiled and are lips connected. I kissed her passionetly. I loved her so much. When we broke she still had a smile on her face, except this time it was bigger.

" Thanks." I kissed her again.

" No problem, my love." I said, and she blushed again. Funny how only I can make her do that.

" Come on, Rose said we're going out for dinner." I said, and we both climed down the latter.

" Hey Beck." Jade called , as we were walking hand-in-hand back to the house.

" Yeah, babe?" I asked. She seemed a little nervous.

" Do you think I really sang good?" Wow, I did not expect that from her.

" Oh course. You have an angel's voice. You are an angel, just a dark one." She smiled and kissed me.

" Your my dark angel." I said when we pulled away.

* * *

><p>I know that was kind of short, but '<p>

the next chapter will be longer.

Now...time for reviews!

~ BadeObssesser


	11. These Words

**Author's**** Note:** Heyyyy, guess who's back! I am so sorry for being gone for so long. So, to make it up, here is a new chapter of, Country Strong. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong> Jade's Pov: <strong>

" You are what, who?" Tori yelled from the other line of the phone. I had told her that me and Beck are dating and have been for about two weeks now.

" I am dating Beck, the farm boy." I said, more slower, if that was possible, since it was the fifth time I had to repeat it.

" I can't believe it Jade. I thought you said you hated the country on all people who lived in it." Tori complained. I knew she wouldn't like it. She hated the fact that I even had to go, now knowing that I actually like it, she was going crazy.

" Well you should, because it's true. I am dating Beck the farm boy, and... I do like the country. " I said. I never thought that I would actually being saying something like this but hey, I never thought that I would have to go to the country in the first place.

" Wow Jade, I never thought you would say that." Tori sounded utterly disgusted. And if it were like a few months ago, I would be disgusted too.

" Yeah, me either." I said truthfully. " But I did and what's done is done. And the country isn't as bad as you think." I repeated the words Beck had said to me about two months ago. Wow, I also didn't believe I've been here for two months. It seems less.

" Yeah well, at least you'll be home in a month. " Tori reminded me. " Yeah, well I'll see you then, I guess. Bye." I said. I really didn't know if I wanted to come home in a month.

" Bye." She said and I hung up. I groaned and fell onto my bed.

I heard a knock on the door. " Come in!" I shouted to whoever it was. It was Beck.

" Hey babe, what's up?" He said casually to me. I sat up as he sat on my bed. " Hey Beck. I just realized that I've been here for two months. " I told him. He and everyone else knew that I was only staying here for 3 months.

" Oh, really. It doesn't seem like it's been two months." He replied and put his hand on my thigh. He drew circles on it and I put my head in the crook of his neck.

" I know, and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I want to go back next month. " I said. I lifted my head and looked at him. " I want you to stay longer Jade. I know it' s been only like, two weeks but, I love you Jade." As soon as he said that butterflies entered my stomach. Wow, he just said,' I love you' for the first time. I smiled brightly at him.

" I love you too Beck." Now it was his turn to smiled. He leaned down and his lips met mine. We kissed sweetly for a moment, but then it turned into a passion-filled, make-out session.

* * *

><p><strong> Beck's Pov: <strong>

After mine and Jade's make-out session, we went down stairs and greeted the others. " Good morning Beck and Jade." Rose smiled at us. " Hey Rose. " Jade replied as we sat down to eat lunch.

After lunch, me and Jade went to do our daily noon chores. Witch was are drying the clothes, milking Bessy, and grooming the horses. While we were walking to the barn, since we already hung up the clothes to dry, we talked.

" I don't want you to go Jade. I thought you said you liked the country now." I really didn't want her to go. I mean, I just told her today that I love her. And she said it back. I am really lucky to have Jade and I want her to stay here. I know she wants to stay.

" I want to stay Beck but, I do miss all my friends, and the city." She looked at me. Man, her eyes are beautiful. An icy blue color. I gave her a smile and she rested her head in the crook of my neck. We were already holding hands, I kissed her forehead and we continued our walk to the barn.

* * *

><p><strong>Roses's Pov: <strong>

When Beck and Jade returned from their doing their chores I told them to get special clothes on and that we were going into town. Jade had mentioned that she loved karaoke so, that's were I was taking them. We all knew that Jade only had a month left here, and that Beck taught her how to love the country. So, this was something special for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

When we got back to the house, Rose told us to get on something special, because she was taking me and Beck into town. So, I put a dress and applied a heavy layer of make up. I put on black stilettos. I walked down stairs and Rose was in the living room. She was wearing a red sparkly dress and red flat shoes that looked like from The Wizard Of Oz. Beck was wearing a black suit and black shoes. Oh, and not to mention how his eyes popped out of his skull and his mouth dropped to the floor when he saw me.

**Beck's Pov: **

When I saw Jade my mouth dropped to the ground. She was wearing I tight black knee-high dress with a white belt across the middle of it that hugged all of her wonderful curves, black stilettos, and her hair was down loose. She looked...just...WOW!

" So, how do I look?" She asked. " Wow!" Was all I managed to say as she walked over to me.

" Is that in a good way?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my hands around her waist.

" Defiantly." I nodded my head. She smirked and I bet down and kissed her. Talk about CABOOOM! Sparks flew every witch way. Man, I really love this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

The surprise Rose took us to was a karaoke club. It was awesome! Beck, Rose, and I took a seat and a waiter came up to us. " Hello, I'm Clair, may I take your order?" She asked. But she was totally looking at Beck. Something weird happened inside me, a feeling. I don't know what it was, but I didn't like it, and I didn't like that this ' Clair' chick was checking Beck out.

" Yes, I would like the baroque chicken sandwich and stake fries." Rose said in her normal, country accent.

" Ok, and you, sir?" Clair asked Beck. " I would like... the buffalo nuggets, please." He smiled politely. I rolled my eyes at him. Why, why must he be so polite?

" And what about you?" Clair asked. " I would like the large salad." I glared at her, while she wrote everything down.

" Anything else." Clair said in a flirty tone to Beck and batted her eyelashes. This was my chance to show her Beck was taken. 100% taken!

" Oh," I started in a sweet voice. " I would also like you to stop batting your totally fake eyelashes at my boyfriend, thank you." I smirked. Clair gave me a dirty look and replied, " Of course." And just walked away.

**Beck's Pov: **

Wow, it was amazing dating Jade but, wow, she sure could be jealous. " What was that, Jade?" I asked. I didn't really expect she would be jealous over me, but then again, I didn't expect her to actually get to know the country and like it. " It was just me, telling her who you belong to." Jade stated. Hmmm, I _belong_ to Jade?

" So, I belong to you, Jade?" I asked after a few moments of silence. Rose started chuckling and Jade's cheeks grew red. " Just, shut up. The food is here. " Jade said as she pointed to the waiters that were coming this way. The waiters gave us our food and after we ate, the D.J. stopped the music.

" So, you is gonna come up here and do a little karaoke?" He asked. I smiled at Jade as I remember the day I caught her singing in the barn. " Jade, you should go up there and sing." I told her. " No way! I am NOT doing that." She said, as her eyes grew big.

" Um, this girl would love to come up and sing." I stood up and grabbed Jade's arm. Her eyes popped out of her skull. " Nonononono!" She yelled.

" Oh, come on Jade." Rose stood up and helped me TRY to push Jade up to the stage, but she wouldn't budge. " Come on Jade, you can do it." She looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"No, I can't and I won't." She stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. " Everyone! Who thinks Jade can go up there and totally rock the stage?" I asked all of the people. The crowd cheered. " Jade, Jade, Jade !" I started to cheer and everyone cheered with me.

" Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade!" We all cheered. She rolled her eyes.

" Fine!" She yelled and stomped up on stage. Everyone cheered, but soon grew silent. She came up to the mic. " So, what do you want to throw down?" The D.J. asked Jade. She thought for a moment and then answered. " I would like to sing, **These Words, **by Natasha Bedingfield." She smiled. I smiled at her, she was so beautiful. The music started, and I saw her take a deep breath. Then she opened her mouth, and it's like angles were singing.

**Jade's Pov: **

I was so nervous and I didn't know why. I mean, I go to an acting school. I sing and act daily, so why was it so hard to sing now. Maybe it was because I haven't been in school for nearly 3 months. Maybe it was because I haven't sang to a crowd in almost 6 months. Or maybe it was just because Beck was here and I didn't want to sound bad in front of him. I took a deep breath and started singing.

_**Threw some chords together, the combination D-E-F **_  
><em><strong>Its who I am, its what I do, and I was gonna lay it down for you <strong>_  
><em><strong>I tried to focus my attention, but I feel so A-D-D <strong>_  
><em><strong>I need some help, some inspiration, but its not coming easily<strong> _  
>I started to sing. And, I started to get less nervous and more into the music. I smiled and<p>

took the mic off it's stand and started moving around the stage.

_**Tryin to find the magic, **_  
><em><strong>Tryin to write a classic, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Dontcha know, dontcha know, dontcha know? <strong>_  
><em><strong>Wastebin full of paper, <strong>_  
><em><strong>clever rhymes- see ya later <strong>_

_**These words are my own, from my heart flow, **_  
><em><strong>I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, <strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no other way to better say <strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you, i love you <strong>_

__I pointed to Beck and sang my heart out. He smiled, clapped, and cheered... along

with everyone else. Man, I felt like a star. I know I was born to be a star. To be singing on stage and proforming

for people who love me, yeah, I was so not nervous anymore!

_**Read some Byron Shelley and Keates, **_  
><em><strong>recited it over a hip-hop beat <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm havin trouble sayin what i mean, <strong>_  
><em><strong>with dead poets and a drum machine <strong>_

_**You know i had some studio time booked, **_  
><em><strong>but i couldnt find the killer hook, <strong>_  
><em><strong>now you're gonna raise the bar right up, <strong>_  
><em><strong>nothin i write is ever good enough <strong>_

_**These words are my own, from my heart flow, **_  
><em><strong>I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, <strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no other way to better say <strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you, i love you <strong>_

_**These words are my own, from my heart flow, **_  
><em><strong>I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, <strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no other way to better say <strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you, i love you <strong>_

__People cheered me on and I loved every minute of it. This is how it should be, people cheering for me

and me just... being the star!

_**I'm gettin off my stage **_  
><em><strong>the curtains pull away <strong>_  
><em><strong>No hyperboles to hide behind <strong>_  
><em><strong>My naked soul exposes <strong>_  
><em><strong>woaaaaah <strong>_

_**Tryin to find the magic, **_  
><em><strong>Tryin to write a classic, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Wastebin full of paper, <strong>_  
><em><strong>clever rhymes- see ya later <strong>_

_**These words are my own, from my heart flow, **_  
><em><strong>I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, <strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no other way to better say <strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you, i love you <strong>_

_**These words are my own, from my heart flow, **_  
><em><strong>I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, <strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no other way to better say <strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you, i love you <strong>_

_**These words are my own, from my heart **_  
><em><strong>I love you I love you, thats all i got to say <strong>_  
><em><strong>cant think of a better way, and thats all i got to say <strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you, is that ok?<strong>_

I finished and everyone cheered so loud, you couldn' t even hear anything else. I bet if there was a

gun shot coming from the building you still wouldn't be able to here it. I ran off stage and, although I'll never do this again, I jumped into Beck's arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me up. Our lips met and it all felt perfect.

Me being loved be a crowd.

Me singing my heart out on stage.

Me being the center of attention. It was something I never got to be before, and it felt amazing.

And especially, me being in Beck's arms, right at this moment, just being in love.

It was all perfect.

Just, PERFECT

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, like I said, I am SOOO SORRY that I <strong>

**haven't updated in ages. I really am. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though.**

**I will try to update soon, but, no promises. I LOVE YOU, ALL!**

~ BadeObssesser


	12. Last Day

**Hi, It' s me, Im finally back! I know it's been a whole month since iv'e updated but, with my new stories, Anything For You, and Highscool Lives, not to mention school and other things, im just really busy. But, I have not forgoten this. So, please enjoy. **

**I don't own anything, but boy do I wish.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

It has been offically three months since I came to Oklahoma. I sighed as I relised soon, I would have to leave. Leave this amazing place, leave the friends I've made, leave Beck. I shook my head as tears began to appear on my eyes. I sniffeled and whipped away my tears as there was a knock on my door.

" Come in." I said, and Rose came in with her phone in her hand. " It's for you." Is all she said. I grabbed the phone.

" Hello?" I asked, I already knew who it was but, I just wished it wasn't.

" Hello darling, how is your stay in Oklahoma?" My mother asked through the phone. I smiled, I knew she'd be surprised with what I said next.

" I actually love it here mom. I have friends, and I know how to milk cows, and take care of animals. But most importantly, I met a boy. His name is Beck, and we are dating." I told her.

" Oh well honey, that's just wonderful, but, we are coming to get you know. We won't be there until tomarrow morning though." She said the thing that I feared. I sighed as tears whelled up agian.

" Oh, ok mom, see you then." I chocked out. " Honey, are you ok?" I heard her worried voice ask.

" Yeah, I... I just gotta go." I hung up on her. I ran to my bed and barried my face in my pillows. I let out a wail into my pillow, and let the tears out. I didn't want to go. After all that I've learned, and saw, and experienced here, I didn't want to leave. I wailed into my pillow agian, and all of a sudden I felt a warm hand on my back.

" Oh, don't cry, love, it'll be okay." Ah, It was Beck's wonderful voice. And although I didn't want him to see me like this, I sat up and turned to him.

" Bu-bu- but, I - I hav-have t- to le-leave in- th-the morn-morning." I stutered and lets fresh tears roll down my cheeks. Beck sighed.

" I know, I heard everything. But Jade, atleast we have today to spend together, so come on, dry up those tears and let me take you somewhere." He held out his hand. I smiled though new tears soaked my cheeks some more." I whipped my tears and grabbed Beck's hand.

"Ok babe. Let's go!" He smiled and we rushed down the stairs, hand-in-hand. We rushed out the door and Beck led the way. He pulled my through the forest, and up the rocks. I knew where we were going, and I smiled. We were going to the lake, were we first kissed.

Once we were there, we sat on the moss-covered ground, and put our feet in the water.

" Remember when I first brought you here Jade?" Beck asked as he put his arm around my shoulder, and I snuggled into him, laying my head in his neck.

" Yep, It was amazing. And it was were our first kiss was at." I smiled up at him, and his lips met mine. It was a sweet, but passionate kiss, I loved it! We smiled at each other when we pulled away.

" I love you Jade. Ever since I saw you, when you ran into me, I knew you were the one." He told me. I laughed when I remembered that, that's what started us, me running into Beck.

" Yeah, but Im so glad I did, because now I have the love of my life." I gave him and opened-mouth kiss. His tongue explored my mouth, and twirled around with my tongue. Are tongue's battled, Beck's won. After ten minutes of making out, we had to take a break.

We looked out to the lake, and the sun was setting. The clouds were a pink while the sky was a purple-pink-orange color.

" You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Jade. I love you babe!" Beck smiled and kissed me.

" I love you too babe, more than anything."

* * *

><p>I know that was a<p>

short chapter, sorry. But only

like one or two chapters left, but there might be a sequal!

I love all of you guys, thank you for your support

**~ BadeObssesser**


	13. See you later

**Hello, veiwers. I am SUPER SORRY, that I haven't updated in ages. But, I have started a lot of stories, and I've just been reall busy. And as you all know, all good things, must come to an end. So, this is the last chapter of Country Strong, so please enjoy. And please Read and Review!**

**I don't own anything, except for this story ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

3 months exactly. And today, Im going home. I can't believe it. I don't want to go. I've come to love Oklahoma, and the people who live here. I sighed and turned around. Beck layed in the bed, since he slept over, and he was wide awake.

" Hey babe." He whispered to me, cupping my face with his hand. I sighed, and tears rolled down my cheeks.

" I don't won't to go, Beck!" I sobbed and he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest.

" I know babey, I know, I don't want you to go either." I looked up at him, he was also crying.

" Beck, promise me you'll love me forever. And that you won't date anyone else. " I told, or more like asked, him. If we had to keep a long distance relationship, then so be it.

" Oh, Jade. I promise I'll love you, forever and always, and I will never date another girl, as long as I live." He gave me a weak smiled. He leaned down, and our lips met. It soon turned into a make out session.

" We should go downstairs, spend time with the family, before you leave." He told me, and I nodded. We both got out of my bed, and slowly headed down stairs, hand-in-hand.

" Morning Rose." I smiled sadly.

" Oh, come here, darlin." She said in her annoying country accent. More tears rolled down my cheeks as we hugged.

" Im gonna miss you, darlin." She said. Tears flowed down my face like a waterfall.

" I-im go-gon-na mi-miss yo-you t-to-too." I sobbed tremendously. When we were done hugging. I whipped the tears from my eyes, just to have more fill them. I sighed heavily.

" I - I should g-go pa-pack m-my ba-bags." I sobbed again, and headed up the stairs, Beck following close behind. I whipped the tears, but once again more just came. Leaving will be harder than I ever imagined.

**Beck' s Pov:**

Tears rolled down my own cheeks as I whatched Jade slowly pack her back. I saw her whole body trembling, from the sobbing. I sighed, I was gonna stick to my promise. I really did love her, and I would never find anyone else. I knew a long distance relation ship was tough, but we really love each other, so, we'll get through it.

" I- Im done packing." Jade spoke in such a soft voice, you could barley here her. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

" Forever I will be yours Jade." I whispered in her ear.

" Forever I will be yours Beck." Jade responded. I down at her porclein face, and cupped in with both hands.

" I've never felt love before you Jade." I truethfully told her. I slowly lowered my lips to hers. It was the most tender, sweet kiss, I had ever had.

" Same here, Oliver." Jade smiled weakly. I nodded my head.

" Hey Jade?" I asked slowly. She looked up at me, her crystal blue eyes shimmering.

" Yes?" She asked, so quietly.

" You are the most amazing, best thing that ever happened to me." The smile she grew was absoulutly gorgous.

" Beck, that is the most amazing thing anyone could have said to me." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I returned the kiss. Man, Im gonna miss her like hell.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, and shiney silver car pulled up in the parking lot.<p>

" Jade honey, your mom and dad are hear." Rose told Jade. Jade sighed, and tears whelled up once again. She got up from the couch, and so did I. I took her hand imediently. She smiled, and we walked out to her parents. Rose was right behind us with all of Jade's lugage.

" Oh, hello Jadelyn. Long time no see huh?" Her mother asked as she and Jade hugged.

" Hi mom." Jade replied, her voice still tremendously weak. Then she turned to her dad.

" Hi pumpkin, we missed you." He smiled and she gave him a tight hug.

" Hi dad. I missed you too." She said, but tear stains were printed on her cheeks, and new tears were beginning to fall.

" Hello, Rose, nice to see you again." Jade' s mom greeted Rose. So they were sisters.

" Hi, sis, I've missed you." Rose replied.

Jade grabbed my hand again. She whipped her eyes with her other hand, and took a beep breathe.

" Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Beck Oliver." She smiled.

" Hello Im Amanda." Jade's mom greeted me, and we shook hands. Jade's mom had blonde hair, and brown eyes.

" Hello, son, I'm Jack." Jade's father shook my hand. He had a hard grip. He had brown hair and blue eyes, like Jade.

" Hi." I smiled at both of them.

" Well, come on Jadelyn. We have a long flight ahead of us." Amanda looked around, discusted. Well, now I knew where Jade got her hatred of the country, well at first anyway.

Jade's eyes whelled up with tears and she nodded. But, first she turned to me, and I we hugged.

" I'll never forget you, Beck Oliver." She sniffled. Tears streamed down my face now.

" I'll never forget you either, Jade West." I knew everyone was watching, and listening. Rose started to sniffle and Amanda did an ' awwwwww' thing.

I cupped Jade's face with both my hands, one last time, and this kiss was so passionate, I thought I might explode. It was absouletly the best kiss... EVER!

" Bye Beck, babey." Jade sobbed. She turned to leave, but there was one more thing to promise.

" Wait Jade!" I called out, and she turned around, since she and her parents were already by there car. Her blue eyes locked with my brown ones.

" I promise you, one day, I'll come for you, we will she each other again." She smiled and nodded. I cupped my hands like a bull horn around my mouth.

" I LOVE YOU JADELYN AUGUST WEST!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. That made her giggle. And she actuallly did the same. " I LOVE YOU TOO, BECKETT JAMES OLIVER! Good bye!" She waved. I shook my head as to say ' no' , and she looked confused.

" Don't ever think of it as 'good bye'. Just think of it as ' See you later'." I told her. She shrugged.

" See you later than." She said, and then I nodded. And she waved as she got into the car. The car started and backed out of the drive way.

" I'll see you soon, Jade, I love you!" I shouted to her. She smiled.

" I'll see you soon as well, I love you too!" And then the car was off. I ran to the end of the drive way, and watched to car go over the hills.

I had more tears in my eyes now.

" I will come for you Jade West, Love of my life!"

**~ The End**

* * *

><p>Ok, that is it for, Country Stong.<p>

I hoped you guys liked it as much as I like writing it.

And don't worry there will be sequal. Im already working on it.

It will be called,' Here I am, Love'. So watch out for it.

I will post the sequal within a week. Thank you to all my reviews, you were very supportive!

I love you all!

**~ BadeObssesser**


End file.
